


The Impossible

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff and Angst, Framework, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Weeks after leaving the Framework, Skye learns something that should be impossible - she's pregnant with Grant Ward's baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

Skye stared at the positive pregnancy test in her hands in rising horror. This couldn’t be happening - it shouldn’t even be possible! Maybe it was just a false positive? She’d heard of that happening before. She definitely needed a blood test from the medical lab to confirm or deny, which meant she’d have to talk to Jemma, and that was not something she really wanted to do but knew she had to. Fuck. She threw the stick away - making sure to cover it up with other garbage - and then slowly made her way down to medical. “What’s going on?” Jemma questioned upon seeing the look on her face.

She took a deep breath. “I need a blood test,” Skye answered.

Her friend frowned. “Why? Are you sick?”

Skye shook her head. “Not really? I think I might be pregnant.”

Jemma stared at her for a few seconds as she struggled to process that bombshell. “Okay. This shouldn’t take too long! You’ll know in no time,” she assured her.

True to her word, the blood test didn’t take too long and the two of them sat and talked as they waited for the answer that could potentially rock Skye’s world permanently. Jemma desperately wanted to ask her about the potential father but she decided to hold it in until they actually saw the results. Thank God they were alone in the lab. When the time was up, Jemma stood up and went to check, wondering how this was going to impact her best friend.

“Well?” asked Skye nervously.

Jemma looked down and then looked back up at her in shock. “Congratulations are in order. You’re pregnant!”

Skye swayed on her feet for a few seconds before sitting back down in the stool. “Holy shit,” she murmured.

“It’s absolutely none of my business but you haven’t left the base much recently except to go on missions. Who is the father?” Jemma’s curiosity had definitely gotten the best of her.

Skye laughed nervously. “Grant Ward,” she answered before getting lost in a memory.

 

_“You look beautiful today,” Grant told his girlfriend as he kissed her._

_Skye (and Grant, who was helping her despite knowing the truth) knew this wasn’t real (even though she wanted it to be) but she still melted anyway. “Damn you for being so cheesy. Why do you have to keep saying this?”_

_He shrugged. “Because it’s the truth, Skye. I know you don’t remember our life together here and I’m not real but it’s all I know.”_

_She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him again. “Let’s go for another round of morning sex.”_

_“Are you sure Jemma won’t knock on the door and interrupt us again?” She had a nasty habit of doing that and it was like a game to her now._

_Skye snorted. “I think she’s busy today so we’re in the clear.”_

_“Sounds good to me.” He picked her up, much to her surprise, and then made his way to their bedroom, where he deposited her on their bed._

 

“What? How?” A speechless Jemma could barely wrap her mind around it.

“I don’t know! The Framework was powered by the Darkhold, remember? But he’s the only one I’ve had sex with - real or imagined - since Lincoln.” Skye was absolutely terrified for a variety of reasons but as her hand made its way down to her abdomen, she knew she wanted to keep the baby. It was a part of her and the only thing she had left of Grant now - besides memories.

“Magic works in mysterious ways.” Jemma sat down again. “How are you? You’ve been off ever since we left the Framework.” She couldn’t help but worry about Skye.

Skye started to sob and she was grateful when Jemma grabbed her hand. “I miss him so fucking much,” she admitted. She shouldn’t but it was the truth. Although he hadn’t remembered much, Skye had been able to forgive Grant for his actions and a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

Jemma stood up and pulled her in for a hug. “I know you do, and I’m sorry he wasn’t real.” She too had been able to look past her anger after realizing how terrible Grant’s entire life had been and although she hadn’t forgiven him, she understood him more. Then curiosity struck her. “Hey, how did your first meeting go? You never said,” she needled.

Skye grinned at her. “Well, I was definitely in shock. I got a text saying that my boyfriend and I were needed on a mission - I just assumed it was Lincoln. Then I got the surprise of my life when I walked out into the bedroom and saw a picture of Grant and I.”

 

_Grant came to with a groan and beamed when he saw his girlfriend. “Morning,” he told her, yawning, before rolling out of the bed._

_She went on the defensive and acting on instinct, tried to punch him but he caught her hand instead. “Whoa! Did I leave the toilet seat up by accident last night? I’m sorry, baby.”_

_Skye froze and stared at him. “What?”_

_“Are you okay? You seem a little off. Did something happen this morning?” Grant questioned worriedly before leaning in for a kiss._

_Still in shock, Skye let out a (surprisingly delighted) moan when he kissed. “Wow,” she murmured once he pulled away from her and then headed towards the bathroom._

 

Jemma giggled. “So you tried to kill him and then kissed him. Not surprised, Skye. And you two were pretty lovey-dovey by the time I found you.” It had actually been quite disgusting. 

“Yeah, well, I do love the idiot.” Fuck, she missed so much an ache had permanently settled in her chest.

“Are you going to keep the baby? You still have some time to decide, of course, but I was just curious.”

She nodded. “This is a magical miracle baby, Jemma. I want to keep it. God, Grant would be so excited if he knew.” From what he had said before, they had been talking about trying for kids but were a little worried to do so because of Hydra. A tear slipped down Skye’s cheek and before she could even stop herself, she was crying in Jemma’s chest again. Jemma patted her on the back and cried with her.

 

Weeks passed, and Skye slowly started to adjust and warm up to the idea of motherhood. She couldn’t wait to meet the little life she and Grant had created out of love (and passion. God, the sex had been absolutely amazing and she missed it). She was fourteen weeks along when she finally told the rest of her family. “You’re pregnant with Ward’s baby?” a shocked Mack checked.

“I am,” Skye confirmed. 

“Well, congratulations. You know you are limited to desk duty now, right? It’s not safe for you to be out there pregnant.” Coulson had actually suspected for quite some time but he figured Skye would tell them when she was ready.

“We’ll help you every step of the way.” Melinda had also suspected, and she and Coulson had been talking about it for weeks. She was happy for the young woman in front of her, even though the paternity was a shocker.

“Thanks, you guys. I really appreciate it.” Skye cursed the sudden exhaustion that had been plaguing her for weeks as the urge to nap overwhelmed her. “I’m so sick of sleeping, you know. Stop doing this to me,” she playfully scolded.

“Enjoy these next few months. They go by fast,” Mack advised as he patted her on the shoulder.

“Will do. I could pass out right here.” Skye rubbed her eyes and yawned once more.

“Don’t do that. Go to your room,” Coulson ordered, his paternal instincts going into overdrive.

“Phil! Don’t spend the next few months hovering over her.” Melinda rolled her eyes at him.

“I’m not planning on it!” he lied.

“Yeah, I believe you.” 

“As much fun as this is, I’m out. See you in a few hours!” Skye took off towards her room so she could relax and sleep for just a few hours.

 

Pregnancy was hard without the man she loved by her side but Skye learned to adjust and it helped that she had the support of the whole team (she still spent some nights in bed crying because she missed Grant, however). When she went into labor three days after her due date, Jemma and Melinda went into the delivery room with her and were by her side as she delivered a daughter after twenty-six agonizing hours of labor. “She’s adorable. A little squishy and red but that’s normal.” Jemma couldn’t wait to spoil the newborn rotten.

“Don’t insult my kid. Only I get to do that after I was in labor for so long,” Skye joked. “Now give me back my baby.” She missed her already.

“I’m so proud of you.” Melinda kissed Skye on the forehead and then dragged a reluctant Jemma out of the room so the two of them could bond by themselves.

“I wish your daddy was here, baby. He would be so excited to meet you,” The ache built up in Skye’s chest again but she refused to cry because this was meant to be a happy time, not sad. Being a single mother wasn’t going to be easy but she was determined to provide the best life for her daughter that she could. She would never grow up like she and Grant had. 

The door opened, and Skye figured it was the doctor but her breath caught in her throat when someone else entered - a man she had never expected to see again. “Jemma hugged me and then told me I was needed in here. Holy shit,” he whispered, his hands going clammy.

“Grant?” Skye pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, thankful that the baby was still safely in her arms because she would have dropped her in shock otherwise.

“Yup,” he confirmed, immediately rushing to their side and staring at their daughter in awe.

“How are you here?” And fuck, she was sobbing again - this time in happiness. She couldn’t wait until her hormones straightened out again because this was driving her up the wall.

He shrugged. “Not entirely sure. She’s ours?” Grant checked. Jemma had rambled as she told him the story but he hadn’t quite believed it until he saw his daughter with his own eyes. He was a father now! He had a baby with the love of his life.

Skye nodded and then handed her over, wondering if their daughter was magical and somehow resurrected her father. They could figure that out later, though. “Grant, meet your daughter - Rhiannon Eliza Ward. Rhiannon, this is your daddy.”

Caught up in the moment, Grant teared up himself as he rocked Rhiannon back and forth. “I love you, Skye. You too, baby girl.”

“We love you back, Grant.” Her arms itched to hold Rhiannon again but figured Grant and the newborn deserved some time together first. 

Grant noticed how antsy Skye was starting to get and gently deposited Rhiannon back in her arms. “You’re beautiful.”

“I just gave birth, Grant. I know what I look like but nice try.”

“I’m serious!” Rhiannon’s cry interrupted their banter, however. “This is amazing.”

“It definitely is,” Skye replied as she started breastfeeding the baby. 

Rhiannon’s conception and Grant’s resurrection should have been impossible but magic can do a lot of shit no one dares dream about. Skye and Grant weren’t about to take these gifts for granted because they knew how fast everything could change. And so they celebrated their new family with the team, enjoying this second chance none of them had seen coming.


End file.
